


Hot, sweaty, panting and pleading.

by warIock



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Ianto, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Sweat, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warIock/pseuds/warIock
Summary: The heating system gets messed up, locking the team in the hub while the temperature rises, fast.Jack heating up causes his pheromone emission to dramatically increase, and Ianto can barely contain himself.





	Hot, sweaty, panting and pleading.

**It had been a rough week for Torchwood Cardiff, and the whole team was grateful that the next two days were seemingly going to be quiet. They had a lot of paperwork to finish and equipment to put away. It was pretty dull, but they were happy to do it after having to stare death in the face so often in such a short amount of time.**

**So they proceeded into their day, blissfully unaware of the distressing situation they would be put in just a few short hours later.**

 

-

 

Ianto was in a world of his own, sorting through files in the archives when he heard the alarm sound throughout the hub. Probably the rift alarm, but at this point, Tosh had set up so many things on the same warning signals that he couldn't be sure. He decided on calmly finishing up but stayed alert just in case it was more than a weevil sighting.

He felt slightly disappointed but mostly anxious when Tosh's voice came on the comms.

 

"Ianto; this is a level 3 lockdown, you have about a minute, maybe two, to get out from the archives before they close off for god knows how long."

 

He turned faster than he anticipated and felt like he was still spinning as his feet moved more swiftly than his head could keep up with.

Not wanting his coworkers to see how flustered he was, Ianto took a few moments to catch his breath by the door he managed to slip through just in time.

When he regained composure, he walked casually towards Tosh's workstation where the team had gathered to find out what was happening.

 

"Why the lockdown?" Ianto asked as he walked across the room.

 

Tosh explained, very matter of factly. "Well, it's not serious in a way that the world could end, but it seems we may be stuck down here a while. Something's going on with the pipes, and the heating system is completely fucked."

 

"Oh god, so we'll freeze to death?" Gwen had a reason to be nervous, but Ianto felt she had the same whiny tone in her voice as every other time she complained.

 

He almost let a chuckle slip when a voice bellowed from the walkway above the common area.

 

"We'll just have to find a way to keep each other warm!"

He didn't look over at the Captain but felt his eyes on his arse as he said that, no doubt accompanied by a cocky grin and a playful wink to the rest of the team.

 

"I'd rather freeze my balls off than be part of a spoon sandwich with you and teaboy!" Owen rolled his eyes so hard Ianto thought they would do a full 360.

 

_ The nickname had felt demeaning at one point, but after building a strange friendship with the sarcastic and cynical doctor, he came to realise this was a sort of casual term of endearment made especially for him. Although it wasn't his preferred title, he appreciated it for what it was. _

 

"Well, we don't need to worry about any of that," Tosh said, earning puzzled looks from all of them. 

 

"The fault caused everything to go into overdrive, rather than shut down. So…" She paused long enough for Jack to finish the sentence for her as he joined the team.

 

"Things are gonna get HOT, we're gonna be SWEATY, and before long there will be heavy panting and pleads, filling the room." He was being serious but still trying to keep the atmosphere light so as they wouldn't panic.

Ianto, however, had to steady himself by leaning on the desk as casually as he could. The Captain could easily be describing one of their evenings together and knew full well that it would elicit a reaction from him.

His boss's raunchy sense of humour and flirtatious nature had become increasingly difficult to handle after they started sleeping together. Ianto wasn't complaining though; he quite enjoyed it as long as he managed to keep his professional composure for the most part.

 

Owen's face scrunched up in disgust. "Enough with the disturbing imagery. How long till we get out of here and how long till we're proper sweating?" He asked, annoyed, and looked at Tosh. He was obviously trying not to show them he was panicking, but Ianto could see it in his eyes.

 

_ They could only access the pipes by going through the archives, and that room had sealed off entirely on both ends to protect the delicate information they collected into those cabinets. If Tosh hadn't called him up but sent him through to the boiler room instead, he could probably have fixed the problem with some guidance through the comms. But he wasn't going to mention that, it would only increase the strain that was already on the team. He may be known to throw in a cheeky comment and an occasional quip, but that was only when it would lighten the mood. _

 

"From what I can tell, the temperature has already risen five degrees since we started talking. So I'm guessing noticeable sweating will come within the hour. And that's being generous."

 

Gwen was losing her cool and practically hissed at Tosh. "That only answered one of his questions. When are we getting out?"

The Captain put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to try and calm her down.

 

"Sorry, I was still trying to work out how I could trick the system when I answered. The best I can do is five hours." Tosh knew Gwen wasn't upset at her, but at the situation, so she decided not to snap back and add to the tension already filling the room.

"By then I'll try to have figured out exactly what happened and hopefully, it'll be easily fixable."

 

_ Five hours. It wouldn't be so bad if he weren't hyper-aware of what the sight and smell of the sweat-soaked Captain would do to him. His 51st-century pheromones really were something else. The scent of him could drive Ianto absolutely bonkers. His mind wandered to when they last shared the Captain's sleeping quarters in the hub. Such a small space didn't take long to heat up, and Ianto revelled in having his mouth on Jack's skin. Licking, sucking, and biting… _

 

"…Oi! Earth to Ianto!" He shook his head at Owen's hand, waving frantically in his face. A slight blush crept up his skin at the realisation that he had zoned out.

"Christ, the heat's getting at you already, teaboy!"

 

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked knowingly in Ianto's direction as he passed him to return to his office.

 

_ Tease. _

 

"Mhm, yup, apparently." Ianto rushed to the kitchen area mostly to escape his coworkers before turning bright red but also to get drinks from the fridge.

"Anyone else want a cold drink?"

 

They all shouted their preferences in his direction, unnecessarily as he already knew. After all, he was the one to restock the fridge every week, and thankfully, he had gone to the market a couple of days ago. He had Sprite for Tosh, light-beer for Owen and a cherry-coke for Gwen. He mostly had a taste for hot beverages, but in these circumstances, he figured a bottle of water would be more helpful.

 

After distributing the drinks to a notably thankful group downstairs and downing his own, he decided to go up to Jack's office with a drink for him as well. He lazily grabbed sparkling water and another water bottle for himself from the fridge.

Before heading upstairs, he removed his jacket and waistcoat and neatly folded them on the table.

 

_ God, it was getting hot fast. It wasn't uncomfortable just yet, but he felt it creeping up as pearls of sweat formed on his forehead. That usually didn't happen without it involving Jack somehow. He was instantly back to that same memory of the two of them from a few days ago. It was all roaming hands and desperate kisses. He felt like he could still taste him. _

 

Pulling himself out of the daydream before he'd have a noticeable bulge, he sighed and took the two bottles and headed out of the kitchenette.

 

He instantly regretted his decision to bring a drink up when he opened the door to a devastatingly handsome Jack. He had to forcibly remind himself to breathe after staring at the man for at least twenty seconds. He had taken off his shoes, socks and suspenders, rolled up his pants almost up to the knees and undone his button-up shirt completely. That only exposed a little bit more of his chest since he was wearing an undershirt, but Ianto could see his hardened nipples through the thin cotton fabric.

Ianto bit his lower lip and tried his best to collect himself.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Jack snorted and took in the man's expression with delight.

"I think I may like this lockdown more than previous ones."

 

He ignored him as well as he could and moved to bring the drink to the table with a slight smile and rosy cheeks.

 

When he had put down the bottle and turned to leave, Jack leapt from his chair and around the desk to shove Ianto onto the tabletop. His strong hands firmly on the younger man's hips to hold him in place as he pressed against him and breathed into his ears.

"What were you thinking about earlier? Was it me?"

 

Ianto yelped at the force and was unable to put together a coherent sentence as he drank in the enticing scent of the man before him. Jack's skin was lustrous from the rising heat, and his eyes were dark with desire.

He accepted the gibberish as a confession and whispered so possessively it sent shivers down Ianto's spine. 

"I like seeing you get worked up over me in public." The immortal leaned in and licked slowly up the side of his neck. He whimpered in a tone somewhere between anguish and absolute pleasure.

"Now, go ask Tosh if she's made any progress, kitten." Jack's mischievous grin was pure evil as he wiggled his eyebrows and gave Ianto a spank before letting go of the younger man.

 

"Careful, that's harassment, sir." Ianto smiled coyly at his boss who pretended to be shocked at the accusation as per usual.

 

_ Ianto was beyond turned on, and it took all of his willpower not to jump him right then and there. That man will be the death of him. _

He used the walk down to calm himself enough to talk to Tosh, who had been frantically trying to call off the lockdown for the past hour.

 

"Any improvement on our timeframe?" He asked, hopefully.

 

"Not yet, but I think I almost have it." Tosh was in her element, so much that the intensity would probably almost scare Ianto if he wasn't feeling just as intensely about getting out of here.

  
_ Well... getting them out of here. _

 

He smiled to himself as he walked over to Gwen, who looked just ridiculous, trying to use her cardigan to tie her hair back.

 

"I see you're doing well." He declared, still smiling.

 

"Huh? Oh, yea, kind of going mad. As if getting locked in isn't bad enough, the heat is driving me up the walls." She had a twinkle in her eye that told him that she was entirely serious about going mad. So he just nodded in affirmation and walked away, thinking about the last turn of phrase she used.

 

_ As he thought back to the words, he heard Jack say them in his mind. _

_ His voice that low and raspy growl that it turned into when he was turned on.  
_ _ 'The heat is driving me up the walls.' _

_ His entire body quivered at the thought of Jack against a wall... _

 

_...This was getting ridiculous. And the second hour had barely started. _

 

He turned to look up at the window of Jack's office and had to strangle back a gasp when his eyes met the Captain's, shamelessly staring at him.

As soon as Ianto had made eye contact, he dropped his shirt on the floor and slowly pulled his undershirt over his head without breaking his gaze. Revealing his tanned chest, slick with sweat. Then he simply turned and walked away from the glass.

 

"I GOT IT!" Ianto was ripped out of his obscene thoughts by Tosh's hollering.

Owen looked even madder than Gwen as he ran up from the med-bay wearing only a hospital gown and his hair drenched with sweat, sticking in all directions.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his three friends looking so incredibly silly.

 

"Well! What've you got Tosh?" Owen instructed, not giving two shits about how he looked.

"I managed to make the system think that time is moving faster. So when it believes the five hours are up, it'll really only be an hour and a half!" She explained proudly and grinned at her coworkers who were all equally as excited.

 

_ Twenty minutes. He could do twenty minutes. _

 

He smiled to himself until Tosh kept talking.

"I found out what happened with the heating. It's just a simple clog in one of the pipes, but it'll take at least a half hour to sort out." His face fell as he realised he had to wait longer.

 

"Don't worry about that." Jack had joined them downstairs and had his undershirt back on.

"I'll fix the pipes when the doors unlock. You just worry about getting home to a nice cold shower."

Ianto's expression brightened again. He was willing to wait a bit longer if he could watch his sweaty man work in privacy.

 

The others cheered gleefully as they went to collect their things and try their best to look… not like a heap of sweaty garbage.

 

"I'll be expecting you to accompany me down there, Jones, Ianto Jones." He looked right sinful when he looked at him like that — sporting a devilish smile that told Ianto that he was about to be taken for the ride of his life.

"Whatever you need, sir." His face innocent, but with a wicked fire behind the eyes, knowing Jack loved it when he called him sir.

 

His eyes widened, but before he could counter, the rest of the group gathered. Sitting in silence and paying close attention to the doors. Time simultaneously seemed to rush by and stand still as they waited.

 

Promptly on the 90-minute mark, the doors activated making Gwen, Owen and Tosh rush towards the exit, practically yelling their goodbyes as they ran out.

 

The two men shared a laugh as they watched their coworkers frantically struggle to get out of there as fast as they could. The laughter died down as the door locked behind them, and Jack turned to look at Ianto.

 

"Alright then kitten, grab the tools I need and then follow me to the basement." The Captain's voice and facial expressions were thoroughly domineering and made Ianto's stomach fill with butterflies.

 

He excitedly gathered everything he thought Jack would need to fix the pipes as well as more water for them since the heat was likely more intense down there.

 

\-----

 

When Ianto entered the boiler room, he had to pause and take in the scene before he approached.

Jack was topless, dripping sweat as he studied the problem. His toned body glistened in the dim light of the lanterns he had methodically spread around the room.

 

"Are you just going to stare, or will you bring me the wrench?" He said before turning around to look at Ianto with a grin.

 

"Sorry, sir. Your wrench." He moved only as close as he had to be to pass him the tool, and the rich aroma nearly defeated his willpower before he spoke again.   
"Need me to do any assisting, sir?"

 

The heat was definitely more severe, so close to the pipes. Almost unbearable.

 

Jack shook his head as he turned to face the pipes again.

"I only want you to watch me. Sit there." He pointed behind himself using the tool.

 

"I've laid down a blanket for you. And take every piece of clothing off." His voice was stern, and Ianto didn't dare to defy him, not that he wanted to.

He put the remainder of things he was carrying on the ground beside the blanket to the left of him. Then slowly peeled off the rest of his suit and folded it beside him as he sat down to pull off his soaking wet boxer briefs.

He looked deep into Jack's eyes and smirked playfully as he revealed his already hard member and got comfortable with his legs spread on the blanket. He was well above average sized, and it was long since he felt any shyness regarding his body around Jack.

 

The older man growled with obvious lust at the enchanting vision of his lover.

"Good boy. Now do not touch yourself and do not stop looking at me. Understand?"

 

He bit back a moan and gulped hard, visibly thinking about the restraint he would have to show to please his Captain.

"Yes, sir."

 

_ Hot damn, he loved it when Ianto called him 'sir.' _

 

He really made a show of working for Ianto. Grunting and moaning at every firm grip, twist, and pull of the pipes. The Welshman was leaking all over his stomach and bit down on his lower lip to hold himself back. Watching as Jack's muscles clenched and bulged. Little droplets were making their way down his defined back, and Ianto wondered where their journey led.

 

_ The problem with the pipes really wasn't as time-consuming as aforementioned, and he was long done. He just wanted to make Ianto squirm a little bit more before giving him everything he wanted. _

 

"May I have some water, sir?" Ianto asked plainly.

 

"First, come over here and give me a drink, then we'll see." He laid the wrench down, so it was leaning against the wall and turned around.

 

When Ianto tried to hand him the water, he shook his head no. So he raised the already open bottle to his lover's mouth and watched enthusiastically as he drank half of it and then gently steered Ianto's hands so that the rest spilt over his face and neck. Releasing sounds far softer than the grunts earlier as the splash of coolness soothed his sizzling hot skin.

 

"Now, kitten, let me quench your thirst." His smile was sweet, but his eyes predatory as he reached for the hose that was hung up on the wall.

 

"But sir, the water must be boiling. Please, sir." Ianto begged as the other man guided him down to his knees.

 

"You don't think I would injure my kitten on purpose, do you?" The young man looked wide-eyed up at his Captain and shook his head.

"Good. Now open wide." He turned the knob slowly until the water was flowing and adjusted the stream not to be too powerful. He then checked the temperature on his own hands before aiming in the general direction of Ianto's upper body, taking great pleasure in seeing him desperately lapping at the shower and whimpering as the water hit his skin.

 

"Alright, that's enough." He turned off the water and chuckled at the pout on the Welshman's face.

 

The pout was only there momentarily however and was replaced with a yelp and laughter when Jack bent down and hoisted him onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Hold on tight, sweet thing."

He marched fast, and soon they were in his office. Jack lowered Ianto to the floor so he could stand, but when he raised himself back up, he was slammed into the wall with his hands above his head.

 

"Keep them still, cariad." Ianto whispered into his neck before kissing his way down from Jack's jawline and down his body. It was aggressive and sloppy, and he was taken aback by the sudden shift in the other man's approach, but he enjoyed it. He threw his head back and gasped when Ianto teased his nipple with one hand and unbuckled his trousers with the other.

 

_ This man could make him writhe with pleasure like nobody else. _

 

When Ianto had finally removed all of Jack's clothes, he stood up to kiss him. The kiss quickly turned from soft but passionate, to feverish, and he slid his hands up Jack's still raised arms, lacing their fingers together before he pulled them down and around himself. Jack shifted one hand up between his shoulder blades, pressing them closer together. He used his other hand to grab a handful of Ianto's arse, loving the way it made him moan into his mouth.

 

Ianto dropped back down on his knees and looked up at Jack with hungry eyes. He licked the shaft from its base and swirled the tip of his tongue around the leaking head. Relishing the taste of pre-cum mixed with salty sweat. He had no time for more teasing and engorged the entire length, and sucked hard; making the man elicit sounds that were just vulgar. Jack grabbed him by his hair and gave it a firm tug to guide him back up.

 

"I want to bury myself inside you, now." He snarled and grabbed Ianto's hand and led him down the manhole.

Ianto followed him eagerly to his bed. Jack threw him on the mattress and jumped him.

They got lost in each other for a few moments until the Captain reached for the lube in his bedside drawer. He slicked two of his fingers up while Ianto positioned himself and got comfortable. 

 

_ He truly had never seen anything as mesmerising as Ianto in moments like these. Kiss swollen lips, full of want, completely exposed, and without shame. It took a while for him to allow Jack to see him that way, but it was well worth the wait. _

 

He leaned in, arranging himself above the younger man. He sucked on the tender skin on Ianto's neck and pressed one finger into him. Ianto drew a sharp breath at the sensation and let his fingers tangle in Jack's hair. Jack glided his finger gently in and out a few times before adding another.

Ianto moaned as he scissored his fingers, opening him up.

"I want you inside me already! Please, Jack." He pleaded, and Jack wanted to oblige.

He withdrew his fingers and covered his cock in lube, but tried three fingers first to be sure Ianto was ready. He took him by the hips and pulled them into position before pushing inside.   
Ianto held his breath for a moment before letting it go in a contented sigh.

 

"Fuck, you feel so good, babe." He said in a slow, raspy whisper, just millimetres from his lover's face.  
  
"Am I okay to start moving?" Ianto felt his body flutter at the sensation of Jack's hot breath on his skin and nodded with a soft smile on his lips.

He started out slowly until they both surrendered to passion and the small room filled with moans, heavy breathing and curse words in multiple languages; some of which Ianto didn't recognise as being from Earth.

 

Jack wanted to hear him scream in pleasure. He lifted one of Ianto's legs onto his shoulders and leaned in, plunging deeper than before. Each thrust more powerful than the next.

 

"Jack! Oh god, please, Jack! I'm so close." He let his hand slip between their slick bodies and took hold of his cock. With just a few steadfast strokes, Ianto was coming apart. Hot liquid erupted over his stomach and chest.

The thrill of seeing the absolute pleasure expressed by his partner, accompanied by the tightened muscles around his own prick, pushed Jack over the edge.

He came hard and rode out his orgasm as he filled Ianto up.

 

Jack's body came crashing down on the bed, and he wrapped Ianto in his arms, allowing his head to rest on his heaving chest. They lied there, tangled in each other until their hearts slowed down and their breathing steadied.

 

Ianto finally broke the silence with a question.

 

"Shower?" His voice was raspy from exhaustion.

 

"Yes, please." Jack smiled and kissed the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've done in two years and the first ever to be posted on here. It's also the first I've done without a beta reader, so I hope I did okay.  
> I'm currently working on a Janto series, but it's coming along very slowly.  
> Since I already have the account up, I thought I'd post some nasty one-shots until I get the first few chapters ready.  
> More to come soon.


End file.
